The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis spp. and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of ‘SV33-122-37’. Grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ is the result of an effort to produce a table grape with flavor characteristics similar to cultivars descending from Vitis labrusca L. such as ‘Concord’, ‘Campbell's Early’, and others. This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2012 near McFarland, Calif. between the seedless cultivar ‘Marquis’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,012) and pollen parent ‘SV26-69-250’ (unpatented). Clusters of fruit resulting from the hybridization were harvested six weeks after crossing and the resultant ovules were cultured on ‘McCown's Woody Plant Medium’ at a temperature of 22° C. for twelve weeks. Subsequently, the resultant embryonic plants were cultured in the same medium in the laboratory under twelve hours of light from standard fluorescent lamps at 26.4° C. The seedlings were then planted in a standard greenhouse flat and were grown in the greenhouse at 26.4° C. with 12 hours' illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 56 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2013 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Aug. 22, 2014. It was then propagated by cuttings and bench grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2015. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations.
Grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ differs from its female parent ‘Marquis’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,012) in that grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ has dark red berries with thin skin while ‘Marquis’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,012) has white skinned fruit with a thicker skin.
Grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ differs from its male parent ‘SV26-69-250’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ has berries with distinctive fruity flavor typical of Vitis vinifera while ‘SV26-69-250’ (unpatented) has black skinned berries with neutral flavor and larger size than the extant cultivar.
Grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘IFG Twenty-Three’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,667) in that grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ has berries with more tender texture than ‘IFG Twenty-Three’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,667), and grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ ripens in late August while ‘IFG Twenty-Three’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,667) ripens in mid-September. Additionally, grapevine named ‘SV33-122-37’ has berries which are brighter red than ‘IFG Twenty-Three’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,667) which are reddish-black.